


soft stan

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: :), Chanyeol Smut, Gen, also kinda suggestive so, and a nice day, chanyeol angst, chanyeol fluff, have fun, lol, mhmmm#, or night, thats it boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: 'because i'm soft for you baby'chanyeol is a local im so sorry





	soft stan

you’re basically a soft chanyeol stan  
you can’t be a hard stan because you love him so much?? like ???  
btw you guys are dating lolol  
you and chanyeol haven’t frickle frackled in a while cus ya know you’re a soft stan lmaoo  
so one day he’s like 'babe?? you wanna do the deed ya know??’  
so you have to break the heartbreaking news to him  
'chanyeol, you know i love you so much and you mean so much to me but…i cant frickle frackle with you’  
he’s confused like ?? what do you mean???  
'are you sure you know what i’m talking about? i mean like i wanna stick my pickle in you. you know…that’ he’ll say and he’ll even even do the hole and his finger  
going through the whole thing for you to understand what he’s talking about  
'i know what you mean, chanyeol. i just can’t im sorry’ you’ll reply with a slight frown  
he’ll pout like 'is there something wrong? is it my pickle? cus i mean other people have told me it’s kinda big but i’ll try do that thing that makes it bigger what’s it  
called again-’  
and you’ll stop him with a laugh and you’re like 'no no no i love you and your pickle it’s not small it’s fine’ and you’ll have to stop because you’re giggling and you  
have to take a breather.  
alright let’s resume this uhhh  
'it’s just that i’m soft for you.’  
'soft??? what’s that???’  
'it means that i only have loving feelings for you not necessarily frickle frackle ones’  
'ohhHHHHHHHH. so there’s nothing wrong with my pickle then?’  
and he’ll pull you into a hug and you’ll say 'no you’re pickle is fine if anything it’s too much like dANG’  
oh shaba  
you’ve been exposed  
you’ll quickly cover your mouth and chanyeol will look down at you with a smirk  
'so i’m too much now?’  
'shut up and make me food.’  
and he’s like 'oKaY BABY I LOVE YOU’  
and you’re like ¿¿ 'why the sudden change of mood?’  
'because i’m soft for you, baby’


End file.
